<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boneyard: Tenten Week 2020 by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091001">The Boneyard: Tenten Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna'>Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Some Romance, Some comedy, some drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and oneshots for Tenten Week 2020, pulled from the boneyard. Various pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Tenten, Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Mermaids and Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tenten2020 Week.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>The Boneyard </strong><br/>
<em>Cut from <span>Between the Devil and the Deep</span></em>. Merman!Neji, Pirate!Tenten</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>They suspected he could call for help in the water – and that is what they wanted him to do. They bound his hands behind his back and tied them to his tail. He was helpless.</p><p>They kept him weak by keeping him out of the water – only coming down occasionally to throw a bucket of something stale and disgusting on him. The giant of a man had just left when he heard the lightest footfall down the stairs.</p><p>Someone bit off a swift curse.</p><p>"You really have gotten yourself into a bind, now, haven't you?"</p><p>He turned to glare at whoever had come to mock him, but it wasn't one of the crew. She knelt and carefully moved his hair from his face, frowning at his injury.</p><p>"They got you good," she murmured, reaching into the pouch strapped to her leg.</p><p>What are you doing," he tried to jerk his head away.</p><p>"There are sharks in these waters," she carefully put something soothing on his forehead. "If they scent your blood, they won't hesitate to come after you.</p><p>"Who are you," he glared. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm not in the water."</p><p>"You will be soon enough," she gave a small smile, still concentrating on her work. "As soon as you hit the water, go deep. As deep as you can. You'll be safer that way. No matter what you hear or see, stay deep. Follow the line of caverns north, and don't surface for five or six leagues."</p><p>"Why should I listen to you, pirate?" he sneered. "You can tell your captain," he raised his voice, "that I have no intention of- mpbht!"</p><p>Her arms wrapped around him, capturing his lips in a kiss. His indignation flickered, died, and flared into something else, as he retaliated by kissing her back.</p><p>She smirked against his mouth and pulled his hair, baring his neck and eliciting a positively wanton groan from him.</p><p>"I am a pirate," her breath whispered against his ear. "But I'm also a friend."</p><p>The snap of the rope was quick, and he found his tail was free.</p><p>"Work your wrists," she bent to rework the rope draping it loosely around his tail and up to his wrists. "If they check you, it will appear your bonds are still in place." She explained. "Pull this," she slid an end of the ropes into his hand, "and they'll come undone."</p><p>"Who are you?" he met and held her gaze.</p><p>"I told you," she put her knife away. "A friend. Remember what I said. As soon as you get in the water go deep, go north, and stay under."</p><p>"What about you?" he eyed her with a combination of trepidation and concern.</p><p>"I'll be long gone," she assured him. "Don't worry about me. This isn't the first ship I've sabotaged."</p><p>Something clicked for him.</p><p>"You," he breathed. "You're the one sinking the ships."</p><p>"I'm one of the ones sinking ships," she corrected him. "You know what to do?"</p><p>"Go deep, go north, stay under," he repeated.</p><p>"Right," she gave a satisfied smile. "Until next time."</p><p>With that she was gone. Not two minutes after she disappeared, he heard the sounds of commotion above him.</p><p>It was about time for the next watch to come through when the ship lurched peculiarly. Distantly, he heard the words "Fire!" being screamed, just as the sight of something bright began to burn on the other end of the hull. Instinctively he turned his head away when the explosion hit, leaving a gaping hole in the bottom of the boat. He undid his bindings quickly, waited until the water had flooded in enough that he could escape, fighting the rush of the water, swimming powerfully to get out.</p><p>As soon as he cleared the vacuum made by the ship, he darted downward, as fast as he could manage it. The second explosion rocked the water just as he reached the shelter of the trench – and would have been concussive in force had he stayed nearer the surface. Following her instructions, he swam as fast as he could toward the north.</p><p>It wasn't until he surfaced seven leagues later that he remembered she had said "Until next time. "</p><p>Something coiled low and deep in his belly at that thought, as the explosion smeared the dark of the sky with smoke and fire.</p><p>"Until next time," he murmured, and slipped back into the sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Before the 12 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tenten2020 Week.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>The Boneyard </strong><br/>
<em>Cut from </em><em><span>The Twelve Days of Christmas</span></em>. Tenten</p>
<hr/><p>It was quiet in her father's room – quieter than she ever remembered it being.</p><p>She held his hand in hers, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb.</p><p>"It's November, Dad," she said in a subdued voice. "Remember when we came to Konoha? Those first couple of months were nice, weren't they? And remember how pretty the flowers were when you first moved to the Gardens? I still think that was a silly name for an assisted living facility," she chuckled, "but the grounds were pretty."</p><p>It had been so hard to let her father move from their apartment to the Gardens, but he needed to have access to more regular treatment and care. Tenten spent every hour she could with him, staying in his room, and sometimes staying the night. She'd help him get dressed in the morning, have breakfast with him, and then work at one of her jobs before coming back in the evening to have dinner with him.</p><p>By July, his disease became more aggressive. He blamed spending more time in bed on fatigue rather than the atrophying of muscles in his legs, and would only do his physical therapy sessions when she was not around.</p><p>He started going to bed earlier, and she'd sit and keep him company, sometimes doing nothing more than holding his hand for hours at a time.</p><p>She was had been with him the day his left hand stopped working.</p><p><em>"I have good news," </em>he told her<em>. "The tests results came back; I don't have the genetic form of the disease." </em>He looked down at his hand.<em> "This…this isn't something you will have to worry about."</em></p><p>She had raised his hand to her lips and kissed it fondly<em>. "It's okay, dad. I'll be your hands."</em></p><p>And she had been even when he took a nasty turn at the end of September. She pretty much lived between the hospital and the diner during those weeks, refusing to leave his side for longer than she deemed to be necessary. Today the doctor very quietly told her what she already knew – her father was unlikely to wake from his coma.</p><p>"I just want you to know," she reached over and brushed the hair from his face, "that I'm okay. I put away enough to cover expenses for a while, and we both know you pre-paid your funeral two years ago. That was sneaky, by the way, even if it was clever," she muttered begrudgingly. "But I've still got Lee, and I've even made a couple of friends in Konoha. I still have my passport," she smiled as droplets of water flecked the back of her father's hand, "so I still have adventures in front of me. It…it's okay, Dad. I'm going to be okay. So," she took a deep shuddering breath, "that means it's okay to let go." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and another to his hand. "Thank you for being my father and my best friend," she whispered against his skin. "I love you so very, very much."</p><p>That night, at 11:56 PM, her father's life slipped away as gently as a tear gliding down her cheek – his hand still holding hers.</p>
<hr/><p>Tenten woke from a troubled sleep, blinking at the wan light sifting through her thin curtains. Her alarm wouldn't go off for another twenty minutes or so, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Not today. She rolled onto her side to make sure her alarm was off before flopping onto her back again, exhausted.</p><p>The last two weeks were a blur; ever since her father slipped into that coma, she felt like she had been suspended in some strange, alternate state of being.</p><p>This gray November morning was, in stark contrast, far too real. She curled back on her side and ignored the tear slipping down her cheek.</p><p>There was a small knock on her bedroom door, but she didn't bother to turn back around. She heard the door open and close softly, and the even softer pad of feet across her floor. The old mattress creaked as it dipped under the weight of the visitor.</p><p>"Here," Lee offered gently.</p><p>She slowly turned to look at the proffered cup.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked warily.</p><p>"I don't know that I can legally call it coffee," he shrugged, "but that is what it is – with a hefty dose of cream and cinnamon."</p><p>She smiled wanly. "Just the way I like it."</p><p>She pushed her way to sitting cross-legged and he handed her the lidded mug. She took a long and grateful sip, allowing herself to just be.</p><p>Lee watched her without watching her, and silently sipped his own drink, which Tenten was sure would be a health shake of some sort.</p><p>She inhaled the warmth of her drink and opened her eyes.</p><p>There, hanging on her closet door, her formal black outfit waited.</p><p>Something about that punctured what little courage she had mustered, and she exhaled shakily. Immediately, there was a warm and steady arm draped across her shoulders. She leaned into the familiar and steady warmth of her best friend.</p><p>"I'm not ready, Lee," she rested the cup in her lap, wrapping her fingers around the tumbler. "I thought I could say goodbye," she tightened her grip on the cup. "But I just can't."</p><p>Lee deftly placed his own drink and hers on the bedside table. He cradled her to his chest, and handed her tissues. Her shoulders wracked with silent sobs, her sorrow too heavy to be given voice.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you it's alright," he said, quietly. "Because it's not alright now. We've both been through this – we know it is never really 'alright,' but it does get better."</p><p>"Stronger than yesterday," she half smiled, her voice muffled.</p><p>"That's it," he agreed. "But today, you don't have to be strong. You just have to get through it, and know that you aren't alone."</p><p>"I'm glad I'm not alone," she hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>Lee smiled into her hair.</p><p>"You'll never have to find out."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Pinky promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Future Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tenten2020 Week.</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong>The Boneyard </strong><br/><em>Cut from </em><em><span>Babyproof</span></em>. Kiba x Tenten</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Five months before the end of <span>Babyproof</span>. A conversation between mothers.</em>
</p><p>"Damnit, Yoshino," Tsume groused, "At this rate, that boy will never give me any grandkids."</p><p>"Things are not going well in Sora-ku?" Yoshino asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"It's already over," Tsume grumbled. "Not that I was real sure about someone with cats to begin with," she shuddered. "It's not natural."</p><p>"What does Hana have to say?"</p><p>"Oh, you know Hana," Tsume waved her hand dismissively. "She's the peace keeper. We wondered if Hinata would outgrow her crush on Naruto; she and Kiba always got on well."</p><p>"Kiba wouldn't have lasted a day with Hiashi," Yoshino rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well, it turns out it wasn't just a crush, either," Tsume muttered not unkindly. "So who the hell is left?"</p><p>"What about that one girl," Kuromaru piped up.</p><p>Tsume looked down at him, "Huh? What girl?"</p><p>"The one." Kuromaru said.</p><p>"The one with the things?"</p><p>"No – the other one."</p><p>"Oh, her," Tsume rubbed her chin. "That might have potential," she allowed.</p><p>Yoshino just waited, her eye brows raised as she gazed over the rim of her mug.</p><p>"Potential?" she finally asked.</p><p>"Well," Tsume rubbed the back of her neck. "There was one girl that Kiba used to … react to."</p><p>"React?"</p><p>"He smelled different," Kuromaru explained. "You humans aren't any different than other animals; you give off pheromones when you like or don't like someone. It was slight, but it was there."</p><p>"What does Akamaru say?" Tsume asked.</p><p>Kuromaru seemed to consider this "They ran into each other a while back. He is normally a pain in the ass around her, but moreso than usual. Akamaru thinks that maybe he reacts still. Could be a possibility."</p><p>"You want to let me in on the secret?" Yoshino asked wryly.</p><p>"The girl from Gai's team," Tsume said. "The one with the weapons."</p><p>"Tenten?'</p><p>"That's the one," Tsume said slowly. "So, the pup still reacts to her, does he?"</p><p>"Seems like it," Kuromaru shrugged.</p><p>Yoshino sat back, her mind clicking along. "She's up for a temporary transfer," Yoshino said tapping a nail on her mug. "Shikamaru said they want to have a few other shinobi spend time in Suna, and she is on the list. She has been before," Yoshino explained. "She worked with their sealing corps and has done some investigating into their weaponry and puppets. In fact, she is opening up another shop there. Come to think of it," she tipped her head to the side, "she might be just the person to help Temari and the others."</p><p>"Hard to do from Suna," Tsume grunted, "And also, no help in my little problem."</p><p>"Then we will just have to think of a reason to extend her stay in Konoha," Yoshino grinned. "And I think I have just the way to do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Change in Trajectory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tenten2020 Week.</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong>The Boneyard - Change in Trajectory</strong><br/><em>Cut from </em><em><span>Force Majeure</span></em>. Idate x Tenten</p><hr/><p>But, if there was one thing Tenten wasn't, it was a quitter. Hard work wasn't new to her – she had always worked hard. After her parents died, she fell in with the people that were around – and they weren't the best people. Her dad had been a mechanic, and by ten, she could hotwire a car faster than just about anyone. Officer Hatake Kakashi and his partner Might Gai had found her when they shut down the chop shop. Gai ended up becoming her legal guardian, and Lee her adoptive brother.</p><p>Gai insisted that sports would be good discipline for her, and she joined the track team with Lee. The rest of her spare time was spent apprenticing at Morino's garage, where she had to be reminded to go home to study.</p><p>That was how she met Idate.</p><p>The first thing she learned about Idate, was that everything he did was fast.</p><p>KU had a degree track in aviation and aeronautics that took three full years to complete, and did not require the student to take classes outside of their major. Having had his heart set on being a pilot since he was a boy, Idate geared his entire high school education around getting into KU and that program.</p><p>He graduated high school early, and at seventeen was a student at KU on an athletic scholarship for track. He visited his brother often, and Tenten grew up with him as much as she did with Lee. He was only two years older than her, and they got along well.</p><p>She supposed it was bound to happen – especially considering how much time they spent together. By her senior year they were together whenever they could be, sneaking out to watch the stars and talk about the future.</p><p>"Come with me," he said one night, leaning up on his elbow to look at her.</p><p>She turned from stargazing with a confused frown.</p><p>"Come with you where?"</p><p>"Sign up," he sat up quickly on their shared blanket. "Enlist. There is always a need for mechanics, and they'll pay for your schooling when you are done."</p><p>Tenten winced. "I don't know," she hugged her knees against her chest. "Technically I have a record. They might not take me."</p><p>"Your records were sealed," he persisted. "And Kakashi or my brother or Gai would vouch for you. It's a great idea," he enthused. "Besides," he scooted closer to her on the blanket. "Then we could be together."</p><p>"There's no guarantee of that," Tenten pointed out. "We could be sent anywhere."</p><p>"Not if we're married."</p><p>Tenten looked at him like he was crazy. "We're not married," she said flatly. "Pretty sure they'd figure that out."</p><p>"We can get married – right after graduation," he blurted out before hurrying on. "They try and place married couples together when they can - I checked into it – and mechanics are always in demand. Anywhere I get sent, they'll need people like you." He reached out for her hands. "I need you," he added. "Stay with me, Tenten," he urged, winding their fingers together. "Come with me."</p><p>As he drew her into a kiss, and laid her back on their blanket under the stars, she knew what her answer would be.</p><p>She'd follow him anywhere.</p><p>One afternoon after her graduation, he came by the shop to take her to lunch. They got married at the courthouse without telling anyone and enlisted the same day.</p><p>She told Gai about enlisting the next week. She didn't mention getting married. By the time Gai and Ibiki found out, she and Idate were neck deep in training. Idate never did tell her where he got his black eye. He only held her tight and promised her he'd always take care of her.</p><p>Luckily, he'd been right about their placement. Once they completed their training, they were stationed together at a base in Suna. A brand new officer, Idate was now training as a pilot and loving every moment of it. He was clever, brash, and daring, and craved the thrill and speed of flying. Tenten was proud of him, but worried about his fiercely competitive streak. It made him take risks and push boundaries, and act without thinking about the consequences or danger. Once he was finally, officially a pilot, he took assignments that others wouldn't touch, and always waved goodbye to her with that same cocky grin, and promise to return.</p><p>His last mission was in the mountains of Kumo, known for their sudden and deadly electrical storms.</p><p>He didn't come home.</p><p>He was just shy of his 24th birthday.</p><p>Tenten was grateful for the routine and work of her military life, and pushed herself to make sure that any vehicle or piece of equipment that came under her care left working perfectly. She talked to her supervisor about some modifications that could improve the guidance systems, especially in sand or electrical storms, and he had implemented her ideas to great success.</p><p>Tenten had just finished her fifth year in Suna when Gai had his accident.</p><p>Clearly destined to have brave but reckless men in her life, she'd taken one of the only leaves of her career to travel to Konoha. It had been touch and go, but to both her and Lee's immense relief, he pulled through the complicated surgery. Gai's career on the force ended with him in a wheelchair, but with no shortage of enthusiasm. Lee was still training as a physical therapist, and was talking about dropping out of school to work and support their adoptive father.</p><p>Tenten couldn't let that happen.</p><p>She had five out of eight years of active duty under her belt, and was eligible to serve out her remaining three years in the reserves in Konoha. Ibiki helped with the transfer process, and brought her in to work in his garage.</p><p>Of course, there had been a catch.</p><p>Her brother-in-law had insisted that she start taking classes at the university to augment her education.</p><p>"You wanted to be an engineer," he told her.</p><p>"How did you know that?" she asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"You've already given up enough," he deflected her question. "My dad owned this garage, so half of it would have belonged to Idate. You can work here as long as you are working toward your degree – I don't care how long it takes. Your schedule can be changed as needed. Once you graduate, I'll sign over half of the garage."</p><p>She frowned at that. "Sounds more like a pity position than a job."</p><p>"Make no mistake," he crossed his large arms over his chest. "I'll work your ass off. And widow of my brother or not, I wouldn't hire you if you couldn't handle it. Understand?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Good. Also, you'll have to take a few bookkeeping classes. I can't stand that shit."</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Ibiki hadn't been the only stubborn one.</p><p>About a month after the accident, Gai moved into a modest one-level home. Captain Yamato did carpentry work on the side, and helped Lee and Tenten make everything accessible to Gai. They installed ramps, lowered cabinets and countertops, and put railings in different places. The final exterior coat of green paint wasn't even dry before Gai declared himself no longer in need of live-in-help, and insisted that Tenten needed her own place. Before she could even think of disagreeing, Ibiki had offered her the tiny house that had been his parents.</p><p>"I'm sick of being a landlord," he muttered. "At least you can probably repair anything that breaks."</p><p>So that was how she ended up living in the smallest, coziest house in all of Konoha, working for her brother-in-law, taking care of her adoptive father, and attending classes at Konoha University.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Shared Sorrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tenten2020 Week.</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong>The Boneyard - Shared Sorrows</strong><br/><em>Cut from </em><em><span>Konoha:1931</span></em>. Sasuke x Tenten</p><hr/><p>He heard the key tumble in the lock, and took up his place behind the door with the gun in his hand. The figure entered carefully, closed the door and locked it, before leaning against it heavily, their breath coming in short, choppy pants.</p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Either shoot me or help me out of this coat," the figure grumbled. "I can't move my arm."</p><p>He tucked the gun into the holster on his braces and moved quickly to help remove the long, dusty trenchcoat from the shoulders of his ally.</p><p>"Thanks," she breathed.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Drunks. Brawl outside of the pool hall. Got our bets in though," she tossed a handful of money on the counter. "They weren't real happy that some kid did better than them at the numbers. Luckily, they hated another guy worse." She winced as she reached her good arm up to remove the newsie cap from her head and loosen the collar of her shirt. "I'm covered in mud. I'm getting in the bath with my clothes on."</p><p>She kicked off her shoes, and laid her gun on the table. He eyed the weapon.</p><p>"Why didn't you defend yourself?"</p><p>"I'm here, aren't I?" she retorted. "But there were three of them and I'm supposed to be a green kid; I don't start fights. I get out of them"</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha narrowed his eyes as Tenten Inuzuka, daughter of the former Chief of Police, widow to Officer Kiba Inuzuka, and rescuer of his children, limped her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.</p><hr/><p>Tenten reached for the knobs on the claw footed tub and started the water pouring. Soon, she climbed in and let the water run over her underclothes, resting her head on her knees.</p><p>She stifled the groan that threatened to break out to bounce around the white tiled room. She ached everywhere; she was just glad she missed getting hit in the face. Itachi told them three days ago this would be over very, very soon. They were just so close now. She ached to see the children.</p><p>She stood abruptly, and climbed out of the tub with a sob, swiping at her face. She slipped in her haste and slapped a hand at the tiled wall, causing Sasuke to call to her from outside of the door.</p><p>She heard the door creak open.</p><p>"Close the door, Uchiha." She said not turning around, fighting to keep her voice even. "I'm fine." She heard the door click. With a sigh, she leaned her back against the tub, and worked at trying to undo her hair with one hand, but it was going to be too hard. She held her breath and dunked under the water welcoming the relief. She tried to pull the undershirt off, but couldn't manage. She sighed in frustration.</p><p>"You going to ask for help, or are you going to be at this all night?"</p><p>She started to see Sasuke sitting on the closed seat of the john, arms crossed, waiting for her response.</p><p>"What the hell, Uchiha?" she asked, eyes flashing.</p><p>"You said to close the door," he shrugged. "I did."</p><p>"You know damned well I meant for you to be on the other side of it," she muttered, turning back around to cross her arms (painfully) and stare at her water wrinkled toes at the other end of the tub.</p><p>She heard him stand up.</p><p>"Come on," he sighed. "Let me help. I used to undo Sakura's when she was tired."</p><p>Tenten bit her tongue. Sasuke rarely mentioned his wife; her death was still too fresh and painful for him just as Kiba's was for her. She was silent for a moment. "Kiba used to help me," she admitted as he pulled the pins from the braid coiled on her head. "Of all the people not to have short hair," she imitated him with a half smile. "I think he liked it long, though." She sighed, leaning on the back of the tub.</p><p>"Sakura's was short for a long time," he said quietly, unwinding the heavy braid. "I think she missed it long though. She was growing it out." He undid the tie at the end of it, and put it over her shoulder.</p><p>She finger combed her hair quickly before ducking under the water again and reaching for the shampoo. She frowned. It had been there a second ago.</p><p>"Lean back," he said softly.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him and held his gaze for a moment. Wordlessly, she lowered her back to the curve of the tub. They were both battling demons tonight; demons that howled in the echos and caverns of their insides like the wind that blustered over Konoha. She suddenly had a very vivid memory of a shared bath with her husband and the night of lovemaking that had followed. They had been so very happy.</p><p>Her eyes flew open at the feeling of gentle and strong fingers on her scalp. She closed her eyes and tried to will away all memories and reactions – to go numb. Hadn't that always worked in the past? When she buried her father and husband and disappeared from the life she had known to help find the killer, that is what she had done.</p><p>Numbness was safe.</p><p>She'd have time to feel later.</p><p>But as powerful fingers worked their way through her hair, she had to fight to keep her emotional distance, as physical distance was not really an option. He reached for the pitcher that they used for their sink-baths and began to rinse her long, brown hair with a gentleness Tenten had only seen when he tended to his sleeping children. When he put the pitcher down, she pulled her hair over her shoulder and sat up carefully.</p><p>"Thanks," she said quietly before fishing out the chain and rubber stopper in the tub. She looked for a towel, but saw he had one in his hands for her. He reached out an arm and she used it to steady herself as she stepped out of the tub and onto the old, beat-up towel on the floor. He handed her the towel before frowning at her.</p><p>She followed his gaze to the ribs under her injured arm. Through the now translucent white fabric, he could see the bruises purpling her skin, peaking from under the binding, and along her hip and thigh. He arched an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"I fell," she admitted.</p><p>He stared at her.</p><p>"It was under two other people," she sighed. "Jammed my shoulder. Bruised a rib or two. It'll be sore but fine tomorrow."</p><p>He turned and grabbed the worn, oversized robe that probably once belonged to Teuchi and wrapped it around her shoulders. Wordlessly, he led her to stand in front of the fire. She wrapped the robe around her tightly, and began to twist her hair in the towel. She finger combed it to start it drying. He fetched her comb and came to stand behind her, carefully combing from the bottom of her hair up until he could run the comb smoothly in fluid strokes from crown to tip.</p><p>She felt her eyes close as a sigh of simple pleasure slipped out of her mouth. She glanced at the clock; she needed to get some sleep before heading back out in the morning. "I'd better get out of these wet clothes," she mumbled.</p><p>"I was about to suggest the same thing," he said quietly.</p><p>She stood very still, facing the gentle fire. She felt him move her hair to rest over her shoulder, his fingers light against her skin. He stood behind her and with a painstakingly slow and gentle motion, slid the robe from her shoulders to pool at her elbows.</p><p>She instinctively knew he was staring at her scar.</p><p>
  <em>Sakura had been a good mother and loved her children. Uncomfortable with the idea of a full time nanny, she hired the spinster Hyūga sister that lived next door as governess to help care for the children. They spent hours with the woman and loved to wander in her gardens. Hinata had sent a note that she was sick and unable to attend the party, but had sent a very professional looking woman in her place. Tenten had slipped into the nursery to see the two Uchiha children as well as her own daughter and son. The four children got along famously, and she gave the woman a much needed break while she played with them. Sakura had come to check on the kids when they heard the first shots fired. Kiba had run into the nursery, her father behind him, his gun blaring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're being attacked," he said without preamble. He pulled her up, kissed her hard, pressed a gun into her hand and said "get them out of here." Sakura was hurrying the children toward the maid's stairs, trying to keep them calm. Tenten kissed her husband one last time and took point. Sakura didn't shoot, so she rejected the offer of the gun Tenten had strapped to her leg. She handed the woman her knife instead, and ignored the strange look she got from her assortment of weaponry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cop's kid," was all she said as they raced down the back stairs. Tenten saw a path to the garden; they could get to the Hyūga's place if they hurried. The sound of gunfire was getting closer and she picked up the smallest child – the Uchiha girl, and put her on her hip. She felt the sting of hot metal glide across her flesh as the hired nanny rounded the corner with a gun in her hand. Tenten dropped her with a single shot to the forehead. The noise alerted others of their position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always intelligent, Sakura quickly kissed her children good bye. "Do whatever Mrs. Inuzuka says," she said fiercely." She pressed several objects into her son's hands. "Watch over your sister," she said. "Tell daddy I love him." With that, she plucked the gun from the dead woman's hand, and asked Tenten to make sure it was still loaded..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll distract them," she said bravely. "Protect my children." The women hugged, and Sakura allowed them to escape. In the confusion, she had gotten them to the Hyūga's property, shot the lock off of the root cellar and ushered the children down the stairs to hide before jamming something in the handles underneath to keep the door closed. She raced upstairs and found Hinata alone. She hadn't reported off; she had a note from Sakura saying she wouldn't be needed. She quickly comforted the children and tended to Tenten's wounds. They hid in the small attic loft where she and Hanabi had played as children. "Call Officer Uzumaki, Tenten instructed as she cradled the children in the bed with her. They huddled together that night, and many after it as they made their way to safety in secret with the help of the pale eyed governess and the blue-eyed officer. Every night Tenten apologized to Sakura for being unable to save her, but swore to protect the children.</em>
</p><p>His fingers traced the thin fading line that sliced across her back, etched in her skin while she hurried their children to safety. She had earned this permanent reminder of their shared torment even as she returned fire, killed the assailant, and secured their escape.</p><p>She shivered at his featherlight touch.</p><p>"Are you cold?" he asked, his voice a low, husky whisper in her ear. She half turned over her shoulder before shaking her head no.</p><p>He brushed his knuckles down her arms with an aching gentleness, and the robe fell to the floor. His fingers had drifted to play at her sides, rolling the hem of the undershirt (which she had probably taken from him over the last year) between his fingers. "Good," he said softly. He began to absently circle his fingertips along the contour of her waist, working his way along the flesh below her bindings and above her underwear. He noticed the slight wince.</p><p>He turned her toward him, gently, keeping his fathomless obsidian eyes locked on her hazel. His hands were at her waist, his thumbs were stroking their pattern up and down from her hip bones, and he rested his forehead against hers as he pulled her closer.</p><p>"Show me," he said quietly. She looked up at him, unsure. He helped her remove the undershirt and began to work at the bindings constricting and concealing her from him. He unraveled them from around and around her taut middle and surprisingly full breasts. She had had a life of training – of sports and outdoors. Where Sakura's body had been smooth and supple, hers was lithe and strong. She was hard planes where Sakura had been gentle curves. He found he relished the feel of her muscles beneath is fingers. He watched the firelight play over her skin as the binding fell to the floor, leaving her in the constricting bra and men's underwear. He gently fanned his fingers across the bruises that ran down her ribcage. He deciphered the pattern of mottled bruising and frowned.</p><p>"They kicked you," he said quietly, tracing his finger over the mark.</p><p>"I might have kicked him back," she said in as steady a tone as she could manage</p><p>It felt like an eternity while they stood there, his hands steady on her heated flesh. She gently cupped his cheek and sought his gaze. He was only half surprised to see her eyes damp with silent tears.</p><p>"I am so sorry," she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I am so… so very sorry."</p><p>"I know," he said holding her gaze steadily. She searched his face before giving a small nod. He held her close, though and covered her hand in his own as he turned to kiss her palm. Threading his fingers in hers, he returned her hand to his hip before wrapping her in a warm embrace. "I know," he assured her quietly as she rested her head against the thin fabric of his undershirt. There, they swayed to the thrum of their aching heartbeats, as the firelight danced over them in solace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Sports Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tenten2020 Week</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Boneyard - Sports Medicine</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>abandoned concept. NejiTen</em>
</p><hr/><p>Normally when Neji entered a store, it was with a purposeful stride and a singular determination to locate the items on his list in as perfunctory a manner as possible. His air was perpetually cool and exquisitely formal in that way that left no invitation for interaction, and left lesser mortals stammering "yes sir" before following whatever politely phrased directive he offered.</p><p>Today, however, he entered the small, neighborhood grocery with an aloof curiosity and no list – like he made a last minute decision to grab a few essentials and get back across town before rush hour, rather than hailing from the other side of an even larger town much farther away where others did the shopping for him.</p><p>He had noticed her, naturally, the way he noticed everything around him, but he soon found himself wondering what it was about her that caught his eye.</p><p>It was hardly outside of his experience to notice a woman of similar age shopping while in workout clothes of a recognizable brand. It was novel, however, to note that she looked as if she actually intended to work out in said outfit, rather than to buy expensive coffee and photograph her food.</p><p>He saw heard greet the old man in the motorized cart, calling him by name and asking if he needed anything from inside the small refrigerated section while she was in there. By the time Neji had reached that end of the aisle, she had put several items in the old man's cart and was reminding him to shout if he needed something else. She disappeared up another aisle, and he pretended to be interested in the selections in front of him, allowing his mind to wander. He was just thinking that her smile might have been the most cheerful thing he'd ever seen, when he was struck by the interesting color of her eyes – a strange sort of brown. Hazel, maybe.</p><p>That last observation was made in the half of a second he met her gaze as they rounded a corner into the same aisle and collided into one another, sending them tumbling to the ground, and the contents of their baskets spilling onto the floor. He had just enough time to turn so that he would be the one to hit the floor, but she had the wherewithal to brace them both so that one arm slammed the floor behind him, and the other cradled him to her as much as possible to absorb the impact. All in all, it was not a horrifically jarring landing, even if it was an awkward one. She snapped her head up, immediately concerned for him. She shifted her weight quickly to sit by his side and try to help him into a sitting position, all the while visually inspecting him for injury. If she registered his good looks, she certainly was not distracted by them; nor was she intimidated by his expensive suit or unusual eyes. In his experience, women reacted very strangely to him whether he said something or nothing, and that was without having been sprawled on top of him.</p><p>"I am so sorry," she said immediately. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I am fine," he said calmly.</p><p>"I didn't mean to plow into you," she quickly righted his basket and refilled it before standing and offering him her hand. "My mind must've been somewhere else."</p><p>"It's alright," he assured her, accepting the offered hand and then dusting himself off. She bent to retrieve their baskets and handed him his. "No harm done."</p><p>"I'm glad neither of us needed eggs," she quirked a smile, holding up her own basket.</p><p>"As am I."</p><p>"Tenten," she held out her hand with a warm smile.</p><p>"Neji," he returned the handshake, noting her firm, dry grip.</p><p>"Headed to checkout?"</p><p>"I believe I've finished here, yes," he said mildly.</p><p>"Maybe you like to go first," her eyes danced impishly. "It's probably safer."</p><p>"I'll take my chances," he motioned her forward and followed her the short distance to the sole open checkout line in the tiny market. She reached for the plastic divider and placed it behind the twenty tins of cat food being purchased by the whitehaired woman ahead of her in line.</p><p>"Sure I can't do something to make up for it?" She asked, unloading her purchases onto the conveyer belt before flicking a glance to his basket. "Pick up your groceries?</p><p>"No," he assured her. "That is not necessary."</p><p>"Haven't seen you here before," she remarked, tossing a magazine in with her selection. "I figured I know almost everyone that shops at this place."</p><p>"Just in the neighborhood," he shrugged elegantly.</p><p>"Well welcome," she beamed before turning to the cashier. "Hey Kaede. How are the grandkids?"</p><p>"Great," the clerk smiled, scanning the groceries quickly. "Sota's ankle is much better; thanks for the tips."</p><p>"No problem" she shrugged. "Got to look out for those athletes," she grinned. "Those all-stars are my retirement plan."</p><p>The woman laughed and scanned the magazines and gave the other woman a knowing smirk.</p><p>"Guilty pleasure," she shrugged, unembarrassed. "I skim through them and then stick them in the waiting room."</p><p>"Sure," the clerk rolled her eyes. "Your total is $25.98."</p><p>"Thanks, Kaede," she handed out the exact change. "Give my love to Gramps and the kids."</p><p>"Will do," she smiled cheerily.</p><p>"And sorry again," she turned to him. "I'll be more careful that the next time I run into you in this neighborhood it won't be so literal an encounter. Take care," she waved and made her way out of the door.</p><p>He lifted quiet eyebrows to the chuckling cashier. "That's our girl," she smiled. "Always on the move."</p><p>Neji's smile was small and polite as she finished picking up his groceries. He dropped some change and took the opportunity to bend down to pick it up and pocket what he had seen flutter from the girl's wallet.</p><p>The older woman didn't notice, and politely handed him his change. He walked out of the door and down the block, stopping at a local newsstand for a newspaper before getting into his sleek car and driving away.</p><p>He went to his favorite quiet place for tea – where the staff knew him and the rest of the world did not. He pulled out his over-the-shoulder brief case and set up his laptop.</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the simple, professional looking business card. It took only a moment to double check the website to see if it was what he thought it was.</p><p>Konoha Physical Therapy and Sports Medicine.</p><p>Doctors Rock Lee and Konoha Tenten.</p><p>In her professional photo, she wore minimal makeup, and her hair was pulled up. Other photos showed her working with kids, athletes, and waving from the stands the camera, or standing between two giant rugby players. It said she enjoyed recreational sports such as taijutsu, target shooting, and archery, as well as working as the official therapist to the Konoha Fire – the professional soccer team.</p><p>He was officially intrigued.</p><p>He pulled out his mobile and dialed a familiar number.</p><p>"Neji!" Lee answered on the first ring. "I just had an appointment reschedule – it must be fate you called now! Have you made it into town yet?"</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"And how have you found it so far?"</p><p>Neji studied the business card between his fingers.</p><p>"A surprisingly friendly place."</p><p>"It is, isn't it? Can you see yourself moving here?"</p><p>"I found a rather charming neighborhood on accident," he admitted, "but I do not know that I am ready to pack my bags just yet."</p><p>"You will one you see the team," Lee said seriously. "The current owners want to move them out of Konoha, but that is a huge mistake. You are one of the only potential buyers interested in keeping them in Konoha, and probably the only one that has a solid plan on how to go about it. The trick is knowing which contracts to pick up – that's where Tenten can help you."</p><p>"Tenten?"</p><p>"I'll introduce you when you come – she is our lead physical therapist, a licensed athletic trainer, and an incredible athlete. She made it through Gai's regimen, so that should tell you something."</p><p>"I look forward to hearing her opinion," Neji smiled to himself. "Shall I see you at our appointment tomorrow? Two o'clock?"</p><p>"She will be there. Are you sure you don't want to come out for curry tonight? My treat!"</p><p>"Thank you, but no. I have to finish the paperwork and communicate with the investors before we move forward with this deal. With any luck, by the end of the week, Hyūga Corps will hold the controlling interest in the Konoha Fire, and we can begin taking the steps to keep the team in place."</p><p>"You're doing the right thing," Lee said, his tone serious. "The Fire have to stay in Konoha – it is the best thing for everyone."</p><p>"I have to prove that the numbers work," Neji allowed, "but I agree with you. We'll chat more tomorrow, Lee."</p><p>Neji sat back in his seat, and sipped his tea. Lee was right – he did think that buying the Konoha Fire and keeping them in Konoha was the best investment. Unfortunately, there were members of the board that remained unconvinced, and wanted Neji to negotiate the sale and relocation.</p><p>Neji had no intention of following that directive.</p><p>He absently picked Tenten's card back up and studied it. "Perhaps you are the key," he murmured. He tapped it twice before putting it away in his breast pocket where he decided it would stay until he knew the outcome of his labor.</p><p>"For luck," he told himself even as he remembered her kind smile, and the weight of her body against his.</p><p>No matter the outcome, Neji was sure he was going to enjoy the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>